


White Knights

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's nightmares are worse than Pete's.  (Prompt: nightmare)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knights

Usually it’s Pete who has the nightmares, but sometimes it’s Patrick. Pete’s nightmares can usually be escaped with a song and a kiss. Patrick’s nightmares are not so easy to abate. He has to be held and talked down. Pete had to talk someone down from bad trip once and it scares him a little how similar the two are.

Patrick will wake Pete up by thrashing in the bed and when his eyes open, he’ll usually let out a small scream before clapping his hands over his mouth. Wide, terror-stricken eyes will dart around the room rapidly. “Are they still here? Did they leave? You won’t let them get me, will you, Pete?”

“No, I won’t let them get you,” Pete will promise him. “They’re gone. I made them leave. They’re gone, ‘Trick.”

He’ll try to get Patrick to lay back down. He’ll rub his back, his shoulders, stroke his hair, whisper more pretty words. Patrick will start to lay down several times, but will always straighten back up like be heard a whip crack. He’ll insist they’re back and start to cry tears of exhaustion and Pete will try to convince him there’s no one else there.

After Patrick finally lays down, he’ll beg Pete not to fall asleep before him. Pete promises, but anytime he closes his eyes eyes, Patrick will ask him if he’s still awake. Every noise in the hotel or house will make Patrick jump and Pete will have to physically hold him to keep him lying down.

And then, finally, after an hour or so, Patrick will manage to find sleep again. By this point, Pete has been awake for so long that he isn’t sure if he’ll manage to fall back asleep again. But he’ll stay in the bed anyway, watching Patrick.

Sometimes white knights have to lose sleep.


End file.
